Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-forming method, a resin, and a composition.
Discussion of the Background
In the field of manufacture of semiconductors and the like, a reduction in pattern size has progressed by utilizing a multilayer resist process in order to achieve a higher degree of integration. As the multilayer resist process, a three-layer resist process in which a silicon-containing film is formed between an organic resist underlayer film (hereinafter, may be also merely referred to as “resist underlayer film”) and a resist film is known.
In an actual manufacture process of the semiconductor and the like, in a case where defects are generated in patterning of the resist film, the silicon-containing film and the resist underlayer film, refabrication may be carried out. In regard to the refabrication, in order to remove the silicon-containing film, a wet removal method in which a treatment with an alkaline removing liquid is carried out after a step of a treatment with an acidic removing liquid containing a sulfate ion and/or a fluorine ion (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-139764), wet removal that involves the use of a wet removal composition containing a fluoride source and an ammonium salt (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2010-515107) or the use of concentrated aqueous hydrogen fluoride, as well as dry removal (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-85912), and the like have been proposed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-177668 proposes removal of an underlayer resist pattern composed of an organic material with a resist removing liquid containing a water soluble amine or quaternary ammonium hydroxide after removal of an intermediate layer resist pattern composed of a spin-on-glass material. However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-177668 does not disclose removal of the intermediate layer resist pattern with the resist removing liquid.